


nightmares

by literal_insect



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, TAZ Amnesty, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_insect/pseuds/literal_insect
Summary: A Jake Coolice / Reader oneshot.Jake has been acting rather off lately, late one night you find Jake curled up in a blanket in the lobby of Amnesty Lodge and help him out.
Relationships: Jake Coolice & Reader, Jake Coolice/Reader
Kudos: 8





	nightmares

Jake has been acting differently lately. He's been snapping at you and his other friends from the lodge, and it's been enough to make you start to worry. You've thought about bringing it up with Dani but you don't want to talk about Jake behind his back like that, even if you're trying to help him. You've also thought about bringing it up with him directly, but you're unsure of how.

Right now you’re laying on your bed at the lodge, staring up at the ceiling. You check the clock and it reads 12:06 a.m. You've been so caught up in your thoughts that you've completely lost track of time. You jump up from the bed, put on some slippers and sneak out of your room to get a glass of water. It's not very likely that anyone else is awake, so you descend the stairs quietly, trying not to make any noise or lose your footing in the darkness. As you make your way to the kitchen you notice a figure sitting in one of the chairs, curled up in a blanket. As you walk towards them, they turn to face you and you can see that it's Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing up?" you whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing" he jokes, but you can tell that he's shaken up about something. You go and sit in the chair next to his.

"Do you usually stay up this late?" The lack of sleep would explain how he's been acting recently, you think.

"Well, not normally, no, but lately I've been having a lot of nightmares... " he rambled on, too quietly for you to hear the rest.

"Oh. Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really", he says, hiding in the blanket some more. You two sit in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say. After a bit you finally decided to go and get a glass of water.

"I'm going to get something from the kitchen, do you want anything?" Jake shakes his head, so you walk off to the other room. Once you reach the kitchen you notice a box of cookies left on a counter.  
"Barclay wouldn't mind.” you say to yourself, “Plus, Jake could use something, he seems really upset.” You put some cookies on a plate and get two glasses of water. Then you realize you can't carry all of this on your own, but you figure it out eventually.

You turn off the light and walk out of the kitchen, towards where you left Jake. As you get closer you can hear that he's crying. You rush over, trying not to spill anything as you go, you place everything on a nearby table then go up to Jake. You see that he's still buried in the blanket, and he's shaking. You kneel and put your hands on his shoulders.

"Jake. Jake, I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm right here, you're okay." You say quietly. He looks up at you, his eyes filled with tears and he hugs you, crying softly onto your shoulder. You hug him back, petting his hair, trying your best to reassure him. You've never seen him like this before, and it breaks your heart. You whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he stops shaking, you hold him for a while longer just to make sure he's feeling better. Then finally you break apart and Jake sits back down.

"I- I'm sorry about that I just-"

"Dude, you don't need to apologize for that," you say, cutting him off "it's fine, really."

"Yeah," he says quietly, "uh, thank you. Thank you for being here for me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, uh, I brought you some cookies." you say, getting the plate. Jake smiles and takes one. You take one as well, then put the plate back.

"We should probably head up to our rooms soon, it's like, one in the morning." You say, breaking the silence. Jake just nods.

"Okay, uh. Since it seems like you don't want to be left alone, you could crash in my room for the night." You offer. He looks up at you and smiles.

"That sounds nice, thanks."

The two of you grab your things - blanket, water and cookies - and head upstairs towards your room. Once you get inside you put down the plate and your water and Jake makes a beeline towards the bed.  
'I suppose he's got to be tired after all that. Hold on. We've got to sleep in the same bed'. You freak out momentarily, at the thought. 

Jake whispers your name, interrupting your thoughts.

"Uh, yeah ? What is it?"

"I'm like, really tired."

"Yeah, and?"

"That's it. I'm going to sleep and you should too." He says, seemingly in a better mood.

"Are you sure you're cool with sharing the bed?"

"Yes, absolutely." He says with a smile, and you notice a bit of color rise on his cheeks.

"Okay then" you say as you turn off the overhead light and make your way towards the bed. You crawl into bed and make yourself comfortable. You both lay there for a bit, listening to the rhythm of each others breaths.

"Goodnight Jake"

"Goodnight."


End file.
